


For Display

by AyrerereKnox



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, artist ravi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrerereKnox/pseuds/AyrerereKnox
Summary: Kim Wonshik has always been fascinated with the human body for the longest time. He loves seeing it flex and bend and dent and burn and bleed and swell and bruise. He loves seeing how the skin slowly turns red as rough materials graze its surface. He loved the indent metals and leather leaves on the skin of a smooth stomach after a tight bind.Kim Wonshik believes that the human body is the most beautiful thing in the world, and it’s a shame that it’s only used to carry around evil consciousness. He believed that bodies should be put on the best pedestal and shown off.In a world that collects people as fine arts he is known as Ravi.





	1. Chapter 1

He goes by the name Ravi. People know him as the master artist of human bodies, he can turn any human body into the best form of fine art installation. He usually creates within a closed space, private, never more than 5 people in attendance as he works in the absence of words.

His job usually involves binding human pets into different shapes and forms with different materials, before the masters would have their way. He stood on the sides until the master got bored or climaxed and he would changed the position of the pets to provide a different feels. The works he publish are photographs of the bodies he had worked on and video of him working on them. But in all of his work, never once had his face been shown. People identify him by the tattoo on his arms; the rose and god on his right wrist, the phoenix rising up his right arms and the numerals on his left forearm.

He just finished up a session in his own studio, a tiring day with a tiring client. Not his best work. There was nothing wrong with his object, she is beautiful. She is on the fuller side, so the ropes he wound around her libs dug into the skin and create the best picture. But before he has time to finish the master are always complaining that he doesn’t like the composition and asking Wonshik to change it. In the end they were pleased with a very generic, easily fuckable composition. The regular arousal he gets while working deflated immediately while watching the client have his way with his slave.

Wonshik had hoped he can get good footage to be uploaded to his portfolio, but the interruption and end result just made him feel disrespected as an artist. The only reason why he did not kick this client out is because the pay is really good, it would keep him afloat for the next couple of months. As a freelance artist, he can’t always afford to be idealistic. Sometimes it’s necessary to work purely for the money, he needs to be able to pay the bills one way or another.

He was eager to get his studio cleaned up for the day so that he can change out of his black turtle neck and slacks and forget about what had happened, retire for the night. He was re-organizing his rope by folding them into neat bundles when the door of his studio opened. He have not been expecting anyone else for the day, and the location of his studio were not widely known, only selected clients are allowed here.

He turned around to see two young men walked into his studio, neither seemed to be older than himself. They were dressed to the nines. The privilege and wealth oozes out of their breath. The way that they walk are laced with confidence that can only come from being raised in the laps of luxury. They were handsome and tall with lean muscle hidden behind their fine clothing. Wonshik wonder how that would look against restrictive leather, but he doubt that was why they came to see him.

The seemingly older one with light blue hair walked toward him, extending his hand. “Hello, you must be the master Ravi. I am Lee Hongbin and that is my brother Han Sanghyuk.” As they shook hands he felt his hands being turned to display his right wrist. By now Wonshik is used to this, people confirming his identity by checking the rose and Apollo inked on his skin. Wonshik didn’t say anything as he eyed the slightly shorter man in front of him. Dressed in a fitted blazer over a casual t-shirt and designer jeans. Wonshik did not even try to ask why the brothers have different family names, not wanting to know the marital status and history of rich families.

“I’ve come to recruit your service. We are planning to hold a New Year’s party with a handful of guests. And we want to display 3 of the most beautiful bodies from our collection. We want them to be the center pieces of the party.” He spoke up, his voice deep and confident.

“I can do that before your party starts. And send them over to you. I’m sure I can find a position that will not restrict their blood flow too much.” Wonshik replied, considering the offer. He would not turn down the chance to work with beautiful bodies.

“We were thinking to have you do it during the party.”

“I don’t do live shows.”

“Consider this an endorsement. We will fully fund this show, you can build any set you like in the room and buy any material you want. You have full artistic control. At the same time you get to meet our guest.”

“But I don’t do live shows.”

“Ravi-ssi,” the younger one stepped forward. His hair was burgundy red with stylish waves on them. He was wearing a loose white shirt that has the top few buttons unbuttoned and pulled back to reveal the tops of his back, his black jeans hugged his meaty thigh perfectly. “We understand that this is a new service we are asking out of you. But please consider. If not for the money and the potential clientele, at least for the beauty of it.” The tall and buff man fished a memory stick out of his pocket and hand them to Wonshik. “In there are pictures of out collection, our favorite 3 are marked. But feel free to pick any 3 for the party. And I assure you we have the best collection in all of Korean peninsula.” The younger man seems to understand Wonshik’s fascination with bodies a little more than his brother.

“There is no rush to decide. Take your time to consider the offer and browse through our collection.” Hongbin supplied. As they walked out of his office Hongbin pulled out an envelope from his blazer pocket and set it on Wonshik’s desk. “To get you started.”

 

When the two young man left his studio Wonshik was a little windswept. Sure in his line of work he is used to dealing with powerful people that can afford to have human pets, but never ones quite as young and as confident as those two had been. The way that they had talked to him, with such an ease to negotiate for what they want tells Wonshik these two are used to getting what they want in life.

After quickly finishing his previous task, he walked to his desk to pick up the envelope Hongbin had left there as well as his laptop. Then he climbed up to his living loft, took off his turtle neck and booth up his laptop. He opened the envelope and find that it contained the VIXX corporation business card and a bank cheque containing enough money for him to buy a state of the art computer and camera for his studio. These boys are not playing around.

So he begun the long night of browsing through pictures and videos of naked beautiful human that are in the brothers’ collection. There are easily 30 pets there, male, female and anywhere in between. All of them beautiful. There are some with crystal blue eyes and natural frost blond hair and skin as pale as snow. There is one with green eyes, thick curls and dark skin. He have to admit that the boys’ taste are exquisite from the diverse choice within their private collection.

Exactly 3 caught his eyes.

Tan skin, asymmetric eyes and low pointed nose. His body is lean with long lines topped with shapely bottoms. He seemed to have soft black hair with the slightest of wave to them. His folder was labeled as N.

Small highly positioned eyes and straight nose. Collar bones, chest and shoulders that seems endless. Tall and lanky with pouty lips. His skin is pale, complementing his straight silver hair. This one is Leo.

The last one woken the beast inside of Wonshik’s gut.

Plump thick lips. Wonshik wanted to sink his teeth into. His hair was bleached golden. His face is angular, with pointy nose and jaw. His small waist is undeniably delicious. Ken.

 

After seeing the 3 men that he would get to work with, there is no way that Wonshik will ever find it in himself to reject the offer. Even if he have to do his work in front of a large audience for the first time, something completely out of his comfort zone.

The purple haired man can already feel the buzz of excitement building up in his body. Pictures of bodies already flashing in his mind.

Wonshik got to work right away, planning sets for each of his three objects. Trying to see what composition would bring the best picture. Rope, leather, silk, rubber, glass, water, bamboo, brass nothing is limited to him.

This time around, Wonshik also feel the need to custom design the music that would play in the background as he work. Usually he would ask producers to produce music for him. And he would have the set playing, never had he created a specific music for just one job. He knows that this job is going to be one of the best he will ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day of the party, Wonshik had prepared everything and most of the prop and sets are already in the VIXX Corporation building where the party is supposed to be held. This is the most detailed work Wonshik had ever done; from the composition of the human, the back drop, the stimulus including music and scents, down to the lighting of the set.

The venue is essentially 4 adjoining chambers. Three of those chambers are going to be where his work going to be displayed, with the first room being the welcome hall. Everything else in the rooms is muted to allow all attention to be on him and the pets in their binds.

Right as scheduled there was a knock on his studio door. His ride. When he opened a door, he came face to face with a beautiful woman dressed in grey blouse and black leather pencil skirt. She looked like she is an employee, but the dainty gold chain around her neck told him otherwise. To untrained eyes, the metal around her neck may pass as a necklace, but he had been around pets long enough to know that it’s her collar. She might be another favorite, to be given such an important job and allowed to go out in public without her masters.

“I am here to escort you to the venue, Sir. Under the order of the young masters.”

He nodded and followed her to the car.

The brothers are not holding anything back. When he exited his building, a black limousine was waiting for him. A chauffer opened the door for him. And the pet girl climbed in after him. But instead of taking one of the many seat in the cabin, she sat on her knees in front of him.

“Masters said, I am yours to do with until we get to the venue, Sir.” She softly said to him, her gaze casted down to his shoes.

“Did they, now?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright. Get off your knees and sit next to me, will you.” And the pet girl promptly follows his order.

“Can I have a name?”

“Sally, Sir.”

“Sally, put your head on my lap with your face away from me.” Wonshik said, and soon he had the girl’s blond hair is all over his lap. “Relax, and just breathe. I will not be doing anything to you, but I do need something to calm me down before we got to the venue.” He felt a small nod on his lap. So he proceeded to move the hair out of the way so that Sally’s neck was bare to him. He then placed his hand on it, she stiffened a little so he waited for her body to relax again before moving. He ghost his finger tips to her jaw and put pressure under it. Soon he found her pulse point and Wonshik released a breath.

Feeling and listening to heart beat has a magical effect on Wonshik, every time he was nervous the feeling of pulse and signs of a human body being alive instantly put him in a better head space. Right now it is exactly what he needed. In the past couple of weeks he had been working almost exclusively on this job. Only finishing up a few appointment he had made before, but taking nothing else. This had been the most consuming work he had ever done, and he realized that as soon as he had agreed and had his contract send over to him.

Wonshik knew that just having the pet girl lay her head on his lap and feeling her pulse is not what the Young Masters of VIXX Corp. had in mind when they sent her over to him. They might expect him to have his way with the pet girl in the back of the moving vehicles. But Wonshik finds it distracting to have sexual intercourse right before a job. Although, the gesture was nice and very much appreciated. So far the best benefit offered by any job he has taken.

 

When the car stopped in front of the luxurious building, Sally announced that they have arrived with her head still on his lap. Only when he removed his hand from her neck did she sat back up and moved as the door of the limousine opened for them from the outside. She had stepped out first and waited for him to exit the car.

He was led inside of the building and taken to the top most floor. Wonshik had been there before, several times actually, in the weeks leading to tonight to be able to decide and design the best possible way to showcase the chosen pets.

“This is your dressing room, Sir.” Sally announced as she stood in front of a polished wooden door. “Dinner will be served for you in a little while before the party started. I will come for you once guests had started arriving and Masters wants the show to start.” And she left him to his own device.

Wonshik’s dressing room had his name on it; “RAVI”, located just across the entrance of the series of room where the party will take place. The first thing he saw when entering the room was his costume, hung nicely and freshly steamed. He decided to wear something a little more festive than his usual black ensemble.

For tonight’s party he would wear a purple silk outfit. It’s inspired from Korean traditional hanbok, with slight alteration to make it look more sensual, fitting the night’s event and accentuate his own body lines that he had worked hard for. The shirt was purple and long, the hem would swept the floor as he walk, with slits along the sides to give him the mobility that he needs. The crossed over neck line are made to end up lower on his chest allowing the tattoo on his collar bone to peek from underneath.

Wonshik proceeded to get ready for the party, he took another shower to calm his mind. Then he style his freshly dyed purple hair up out of his eyes, framing his lean face. Make up goes on next, Wonshik realized that even though his face can be considered attractive for many people, his features are not perfect and cosmetics help him look fiercer. He purposely go a little heavy on his eye make-up tonight, making it darker and bolder.

Now he is no longer Kim Wonshik. He is Ravi.

 

As promised, a little while later there was a knock on his door. After he answer for them to come in, there was an older man wheeling in a cart with his dinner laid out on a tray that he put on the dining table in the room. Before the man bow out of the room, he told Wonshik that there was a letter that came from the young masters for him.

On the table, there was a card with neat penmanship next to his tray of fancy dinner.

_Ravi-ssi,_

_As a token of reward, please consider to take one of the pet home with you for the night._

_We will have a car ready to pick them up tomorrow by midday._

_Take your pick, and pick them wisely._

_LHB._

**Author's Note:**

> eerrmm.....  
> ehe


End file.
